My inner Fantasies
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: A small RyoxMia story. Mia and two other Ronins get drunk, Mia tells her fantasy...will it happen? Warning this is limeish. Please R/R


****

Small fic here people…lime…Mia and two other Ronins get drunk and talk about their fantasies…so what happens? Short RyoxMia fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

__

My inner Fantasies

It was late; they were at a bar. Life at home was getting really boring. There weren't any fights going on, so they had to take up jobs and keep going with school to pass the time. They still lived with the auburn hair girl. It had been a long week at school and work. Never having a moment with out doing something, only time to eat and sleep very little. They were all twenty-one, so they were at the right age.

Three Ronins decided not to drink, while the girl and two others decided it was okay. The little boy, Yuli had returned to his family. They were all alone in the mansion now. Six grown-ups with hormones. They were on their way home to the mansion, the blue hair boy, Rowen was driving the car, while his best friend, and Sage was next to him. 

" It's really coming down." Rowen said, " Ryo roll a window down, those three look sick." Ryo nodded his head and reached over the girl to roll the window down. They were in Rowen's Toyota car. 

" I can't believe we let them drink so much." Ryo mumbled. The brown hair boy, Cye hardly ever touched an alcohol drink, was now sticking his head out the window trying not to lose his dinner. The grayish hair boy…they all knew he would get drunk the second they brought up going to a bar. The girl, Mia, they thought she would never drink…now she was leaning onto Ryo laughing at any little thing she heard. Though if someone talked to her she would tell them not to yell at her anymore.

They reached the mansion before the thunder could begin. The six entered the mansion right before the power went off. Mia started to giggle; " I can't even see my hand!" She started to fall when she felt two strong arms go around her waist. 

" You should calm down." A voice whispered into her ear, Mia felt her face go red as she realized as much as she could it was Ryo. He picked her up and gently placed her on the couch and went to light the fireplace. With the light of the fire they could see each other. He walked over and sat down on the couch a second later he found Mia on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. She gave him a smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

The other four found a spot to sit down and watched the two, " so what should we do?" Sage asked.

" I know!" Kento cried, " we should talk about something deep…our fantasies!" Cye gave him a high five. 

" No!" Sage snapped at them, " you three need to get to bed!"

" Forget you!" Cye told him, " I go first! This is sexual fantasies?"

" YES!" Kento announced Cye nodded his head.

" Okay, well mine is meeting a girl and going to the beach. Then on a hot night on the beach we start kiss." Cye began giggling, " then we get it on!"

" Me next!" Mia cried letting go of Ryo and turning around. She leaned against him, still feeling his heart beat and hot breath against her neck. " My fantasy is to have someone that loves me and for me not to know it. I want him to come to my room late at night and knock on my door. When I answer it I want him to pick me up and kiss me with all the passion he has been hiding for so long!" She smiled, " then for him to pick me up and bring me to my bed. And tell me that he loves me and has always wanted me. Next he'll start kissing me, after that he'll look up at me asking to go farther. Once I say yes, we'll make love all night long." She finished to see Cye and Kento all ready asleep. Mia sighed before giggling and feel asleep against Ryo.

" To bad she doesn't know her fantasy is so true." Sage told Ryo, he started to blush and picked Mia up. He brought her to her room and tucked her into bed.

" I really want to bring your fantasy true…" He whispered kissing her on the head, " but I can't…" He turned and left the room.

Two weeks had passed since the three had gotten drunk. None of the others brought up the little stories Cye and Mia told. Ryo started to avoid Mia every chance he got. He started to date to take his mind off of her. It always ended somewhat the same way. He would always call them Mia. When he heard Mia had a date he would try to stay calm and go for a walk. Once out of the house he would hit whatever he could. 

Mia sat on the couch facing the window, her back leaning against the arms of the chair. Her legs were brought up to her chest looking out of the window. She could see Ryo sitting by a tree. He looked so lost. ' Did I do something that night?' Mia wondered thinking two weeks back. 'Why are you avoiding me so much?' She sighed and left to go to her room.

' I can't be the one she loves…what can I give her?' Ryo thought, ' I lost my job…I have no money…and my temper…what if I hurt her?' He could never think of that. ' The dynasty might come back…then what? If I am not the one she cares for then…then I would make an ass out of my self.' 

" What are you thinking about?" Cye asked walking over to Ryo.

" Nothing…" Ryo mumbled, he looked up at his teammate. Cye sat down next to him, and gave him a look.

" You've been different these last two weeks. You've been on dates and avoiding Mia…did something happen?"

" You know I can't have her…so I am not going to act like I can." Ryo told him, " so why can't I date?"

" Oh damn it! Ryo stop lying to your self! You are in love with her!" Cye snapped at him, " and she loves you! There!" 

" NO! NO SHE DOESN'T!" Ryo shouted, " I have nothing for her! I can't get her anything! I have no money! I am just going to hurt her!"

" How do you know? Do you want to hurt her?" Cye asked him.

" NO! Of course not! I never want to hurt her." He explained, " I just know how it will end…with me hurting her in someway…the dynasty…my temper…"

" Ryo we have to deal with your temper no matter what! And the dynasty she is already in danger…she can't get into anymore then she already is!" Cye started, " oh and remember you defeated him!?"

" I know…" He mumbled, he didn't know what to say next. Cye sighed and left Ryo sitting alone.

Later that night Mia sat in her room watching the stars. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She saw Ryo standing there. " Ryo?" She asked she felt his eyes on him. " Is something wrong?" She asked when he just looked at her. When she opened her mouth to say something she felt his hot lips cover her own. She stood there in a daze, Ryo Sanada the leader of the Ronin Warriors holder of Wildfire AND Inferno was kissing her, Mia Koji a normal everyday girl! She felt her body start to work again as her arms went to his neck as she deepened the kiss. It was now his turn to be surprised, she moved closer when she felt his arms go around her waist.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He whispered into her ear as he started to kiss her neck. He moved her into her room more and shut the door. 

" Ryo?" She asked again, she still wasn't too sure what was going on, but she didn't care much either. He picked her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed.

" I love you so much Mia Koji." He told her.

" I love you so much too Ryo Sanada…but…" Ryo cut her off kissing her again.

Mia sighed in her sleep as she kept having the dream. He was her little fantasy she had always had.

Ryo sat in his room thinking, ' Cye is right, I am in love with Mia. And no matter what she will always be in danger from the dynasty and my temper.' Ryo thought, he then smiled, ' tomorrow…I am going to tell her tomorrow while the others are way.'

The sun came up bright the next day and Mia woke up, ' that dream again…' she thought sitting up, ' I wish it would really happen.' Mia got up and showered she went down stairs a little while later.

"Bye guys." Mia said waving; Ryo was sitting on the couch-waving goodbye before going back to the TV.

" You two behave." Sage said, Ryo looked over at him. ' I know what you are going to do…' he thought before leaving with the others. Mia turned and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

" So what are your plans tonight?" She asked coming out a minute later with tea.

" TV" He answered, " you?"

" I am gonna take a hot bath in a minute then go to bed." She told him, Ryo nodded his head and watched her leave. He heard the water start and knew she would be bathing. 

' I am going to make your dreams come true…' He thought as he went to his room. 

After getting out of the shower she slipped into her bra and panties. She walked into her room with her hair balled up on her head. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down when she heard someone at her door. Sighing she went and put a robe on and answered the door. "Hey Ryo!" She said, she was about to ask him if something was wrong when he kissed her.

" I know your fantasy…" He whispered into her ear, Mia froze and looked at him with wide eyes, " you said it when you were drunk." Mia went to move away when he grabbed her hand, " I want to bring them true." 

" Ryo…" She whispered as he kissed her again, " is this another dream?" Ryo pulled away a little and looked at her.

" Does it feel like a dream?" Ryo asked her as he traced her jaw line. Mia titled her head into his hand.

" Much better then a dream." She mumbled. Ryo smiled at her and picked her up spinning her around and then kissed her again, ' this better not be another dream…' She thought as she kissed him back. After the kiss he brought her over to the bed.

" I love you more then anything. I've been wanting to do this since I met you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her ear and neck. 

" I love you too." She said before moaning, his hands moving up and down her body. A minute later he moved away looking down at her. He looked her over, her curves, her body, her hair, her smile, and her wonderful eyes he could get lost in. He moved down and slid her robe off and kissed her stomach making her giggle. He looked back at her and watched her sit up. Mia moved closer and pulled his shirt off of him.

" Are you sure?" He asked kissing her with each word before kissing her with so much passion making her fall backwards. Her hands moving up and down his chest. He rubbed his tongue against her own as his left hand held her head keeping her close for the kiss, while his right hand moved up and down her thigh. Mia let out a loud moan before running her hands through his thick black hair.

" Hai." She breathed out as he went back to kissing her neck…

Mia woke up when the sun came into the room, 'was it a dream?' She thought she looked down and saw her bra and panties on. Her blankets brought up to her chin, sighing she rolled over and strong arms went around her waist. " Ryo?"

" Hai…you looked cold so I put them back on you." He whispered moving closer so that he could nuzzle her neck. 

" Thank you…"

" For what?" Ryo asked moving away, he prompted himself on one arm and traced her jaw line.

" For making my dreams come true…for loving me." She answered.

" I should thank you." Ryo told her, " you mean so much to me…making you happy makes my dreams come true." 

" I love you Ryo…" She whispered.

" I love you too Mia, you look so tired. Go back to sleep…I'll be here when you wake up." Ryo told her kissing her.

Okay what did you all think? Also for those that like my story 'LOVE' I need at least three more reviews for more or I am not continuing it! Please review! 


End file.
